


In the Arms of My Love

by Elizabeth_Watson1895



Series: Madame/Sebastian Fics [2]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Cinderella - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Beane
Genre: After ever After, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Rodgers and Hammerstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Watson1895/pseuds/Elizabeth_Watson1895
Summary: After the wedding of Prince Topher and Ella, Madame and Sebastian sneak out to the palace gardens for a romantic walk in the moonlight.





	In the Arms of My Love

                “Would you care for a stroll about the gardens?” Sebastian asked, almost…shyly.

                “I would be delighted,” I responded. He held out his arm, and I took it. I reveled in the feeling of his arm beneath my hand. I must have held his arm a hundred times, but I still reveled in it each time.

                He led me out into the palace gardens. He was quiet, unnaturally so. Normally when we were with each other, he took the lead in conversations. But he was subdued today. Something else was occupying his mind.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” I asked. He looked at me as if startled, then smiled.

                “Remember what we said, in this very place, a year ago?” he asked.

                “The ‘Master plan’,” I laughed. “We snuck out of a dinner party you were hosting. The prince wasn’t yet back from university, and we’d known each other for a year.”

                “Do you remember what we promised?” he asked.

                “We promised a lot of things,” I pointed out. “We vowed that my daughter would marry the prince. That we would rule the kingdom from behind the scenes, live like royalty.”

                “And there was one more thing…” he said. “I asked if you would ever consider marrying me.”

                “And I said that would be the final part of the master plan,” I replied, remembering. “That it would complete our glory, and I would only after we’d achieved everything else.” Oh, how foolish I’d been.

                “We seem to have failed miserably,” he said. “I’m not even Lord Protector anymore. I’m not the ‘Prime Minister’ either.”

                “No,” I replied. “We failed to account for love.”

                “I used to think love was foolish,” Sebastian said thoughtfully. “Then, I met you.” A smile spread across my face, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

                “Oh, Sebastian,” I said, breathing in his scent deeply.

                “I may not be able to achieve the whole master plan, but perhaps we can still achieve one part,” he said. I looked at him, confused.

                He broke away from me, and got down on one knee. I gasped. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a small gold ring. “Madeleine,” he said. “I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. We may not be young, and I have lost everything. But I cannot stand to lose you, too. I adore you, and so I ask: Will you marry me?”

                “Yes,” I gasped, clasping a hand to my heart. “Oh, yes, yes!” He took my hand, and slipped the ring on my finger. He wrapped his arms around me, and I melted into him. “Sebastian, I love you,” I breathed.

                “Do you?” he asked. “Even when I have nothing to give you?”

                “I don’t care about that,” I replied. “That is, I did care about that. I thought that power would be the only thing that would make me happy. I was blinded by it, but I realized something tonight. I have never been happier than I am with you, whether or not we’re rich or poor. Whether we live in the palace or a tiny cottage. All I want is you.”

                He smiled, and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned against it, closing my eyes. I put my arms around his neck, and our lips met in a tentative kiss.

                I felt as if there was no ground beneath my feet. I wanted to ring out the bells, and fling out my arms and to sing out the news. I have found him, I thought. I have found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this series is going to be completely out of order, but here is another one-shot about Madame/Sebastian. This one is more centered around the romance, and any future ones will be as well.  
> Again, I might be the only one who ships these two, but I love them too much not to write.
> 
> EW


End file.
